Maury:Inuyasha style
by Animebelle
Summary: Just like the original Maury show but with the Inuyasha characters. Its my first story and its for all of your enjoyment


Maury Inuyasha style

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I WISH I did because then I would own the great sexxxyness of Sesshoumaru but, alas I don't. I really don't understand why anyone would think that a weird emoish Dominican 13 year old girl like me would own Inuyasha.

Note:I'm Belle a half dog demon in the story. You may know me from Quizilla but since they changed on me and now won't let me on my own account I'm here. This is my first story I am new here I posted this on quizilla and my friends loved it, I hope you will too although my usually over hyperactive writing is toned down do to correct spelling, grammar, and non-existent scriptness. It's going to get better as the chapters go on I promise!!

Maury comes on stage as the cheesy theme music fades into the background. "Hello and welcome to the show!! Today we have Sango, a demon slayer who is engaged to Miroku a monk, she says she loves him very much but thinks that he may be CHEATING!!" Various gasps are heard from the audience.

Belle, who is in sitting front row next to Sesshoumaru, wearily says,"This is going to be a long day."

"Let's watch bring out Sango!!", Maury excitedly says. Sango comes out and a burst of cheering from the crowd is directed tword her, she blushes and sits down.

"So Sango, you think that your fiance, Miroku maybe cheating on you what makes you thinks that?"

"Well he always is flirting with other pretty women, even in front of me and our friends", Sango says with a worried look on her face.

"Well today we're going to find out the truth because today we have the polygraph results!! But before that we have something to show you, we sent in a decoy with Miroku" Maury quickly motions to the screen. The screen soon shows a Miroku with a pretty decoy.

Miroku sits on the sofa looking confused, the decoy sits next to him and bats her eyes at him, Miroku being the pervert that he is starts groaping the girl. Miroku asks the girl,"Why hello there, would you like to bear my child?"

Sango soon becomes overtaken with anger, she's completely red.

"Wow, let's bring out Miroku!" says Maury with a cheerful tone of voice. Miroku comes out happily to a booing crowd, they start to throw trash at him. He sits down next to Sango and starts rubbing her butt.

"Asshole!! Pervert!!", Sango screams as she slaps him.

"But my dear Sango I love you.", Miroku pleads.

"Just get in with the results Maury."

"Ok BELLE!!", Maury calls as he looks into the audience. "Oh god where is she?? Umm...We'll have the results after these commercials!!"

after the commercials

Belle is running with the results envelope in her clawed hand. "COME BACK HERE!!", Maury yells while attempting to run after her. Belle laughs and comes down from a light fixture on the wall and finally gives the results to Maury.

"Hmpf. We now have the results!!" Screams of rejoyce are heard from the audience.

"Well then say them already!!" Belle yells.

"Shut up! I'm getting to that part! Now we have the results, Miroku when asked 'did you ever cheat on Sango?' you said no the lie detector determined that was a lie"

Sango grips on her boomerang and turns angrily to Miroku.

"Also when asked, 'if you ever had touched another woman innappropriatly' you said no the lie detector determined that was a lie more than 50 TIMES!!" Gasps are heard from the audience.

"MIROKU!!" Sango screams as she thrusts her boomerang around the studio. Belle jumps up 30 feet in the air and tries to catch it but gets pulled by the weight of it and goes flying in a swirling motion round the room.

"THIS IS FREAKING AWSOME!!", Belle screams. She accidently lets go and falls on stage, she tries to get up but is too dizzy she just ends up falling again. Sesshoumaru lets out a sigh, gets up on the stage and helps the dazed Belle up.

"JERRY JERRY JERRY!!" The crowd chants as they watch Sango beat the crap out of Miroku.

"Hey!! THIS IS THE MAURY SHOW OK!!", Maury yells.

"WOOT!! WOOT!! WOOT!!" Belle chants.

"JERRY JERRY JERRY!!", the crowd continues to chant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screeches Maury. Sango' s boomerang goes flying and hits Maury knocking him out and off the stage. The crowd cheers.

Belle takes the microphone,"Well guys thanks for being here with us thank you and stay tuned for the next episode. Bye!"


End file.
